1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display driver integrated circuit and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display driver integrated circuit manufactured by applying a stitch method and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Because reticles have a size limit in a photolithography process, integrated circuits (ICs) according to a related art may be manufactured within the sizes of the reticles. However, when the ICs are bigger than the sizes of the reticles, a stitching technique which divides all layers in the ICs in half can be applied to the ICs.
As resolutions of display panels increase, the number of output pads in display driver integrated circuits (DDIs) may continuously increase. Accordingly, a DDI which supports an ultra-high density resolution (UHD) cannot be manufactured using one reticle.